


Megamind’s Heroic Speech of Gratudinal Heroicness [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Yuletide Podfics [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family, Heroes and Villians, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Speeches, Spoiler: Dance Party, The Pepper to my sal-Tony, being a hero is hard you guys, failed jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Roxanne Ritchi<br/>For Megamind at the Grand Opening of the Megamind Mega Museum</p>
<p>The speech to end all speeches; following the year to end all years; following the battle to end all battles.</p>
<p>[re-post of the podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megamind’s Heroic Speech of Gratudinal Heroicness [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Megamind’s Heroic Speech of Gratudinal Heroicness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594241) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Megamind/Megamind%E2%80%99s%20Heroic%20Speech%20of%20Gratudinal%20Heroicness.mp3) | 15:52 | 14.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/megamind%E2%80%99s-heroic-speech-of-gratudinal-heroicness) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
